Introduction
The trichothecenes are a group of fungal by-products with a tetracyclic, sesquiterpenoid ring system. This group includes a number of highly toxic compounds, one of which is T-2 toxin, a mycotoxin ##STR1## produced by fungi of the Fusarium species and isolated from mold found on wheat, barley, oats, and corn (References 1-5). T-2 acts at the cellular level by inhibition of the initiation of protein synthesis (Reference 2). It exhibits some organ specificity, attacking mainly the hematopoietic organs, especially the bone marrow, resulting in marked leukopenia and cellular destruction (Reference 4). Adverse biological reactions are seen in both plants and animals. Phytotoxic effects include stem and leaf scorching and stunting as well as wilting. Similarly, topical application of T-2 toxin to animal or human skin causes local irritation, inflammation, necrosis and desquamation of the epidermis (References 1, 2, and 5). Systemic administration of the toxin to laboratory mice causes a series of fluctuations in respiration and heart rate followed by a slow decline of both until death (References 1 and 5). Epidemiological studies have shown that outbreaks of disease in farm animals in Britain and occurrences of "moldy corn toxicosis" in cattle and commercial flocks of chickens were a result of exposure to T-2 toxin (References 2 and 3). Further, human intoxication, as a result of moldy food consumption, has been traced to this source as well (Reference 9). Thus, because of the poisonous nature of T-2 toxin, and the fact that the grains from which it has been isolated are used as both food and feed, the demonstrated potential for exposure of both humans and animals is apparent. Consequently, sensitive and accurate methods for analysis of T-2 toxin in food and feed are essential.